fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Life of the Dead Origins: S1E3
Episode 3 *at the camp outside atlanta laurie is doing laundry “Dale have you seen carl?” lori says “Carls asleep right now” “OK” lori goes into the forest and shane jumps out and surprises her “you surprised me” lori says “I know its what i was trying to do baby were so lucky we made it out of kings county” shane says “yes i’m so grateful i love you” lori said and kissed him and Shane Walsh kissed her back and held her and they had sex *screen pans to behind the bushes, merle is standing and watching them “well aint that nice but not for long they wont” and he stands up and runs away *cue theme music* --- *Rick and the others arrive at the camp and morales gets out “what you did with merle was wrong but i understand it. you did the right thing” morales says and rick nods “thank you it was a hard choice i but didnt want to shoot him but it had to be done” “the problem is, he has a brother daryl and he wont be happy to hear hes dead” t-dog said. rick frowned “i’ll tell him since i killed him” rick said. “i got your back on that” t-god said. they arrived at the camp and got out. “i’ll introduce you to everyone, follow me” glenn said. they walked over to the group and found lori and carl and shane and hugged them. “OH MY GOD” rick said “your alive i cant believe it i thought you might have died” rick said. lori and rick and carl re hugging and shane walked over “hey man thank goodness your alive i cant believe it i thought you might have died” shane said “no” rick said and they hugged “ill introduce you to everyone, follow me” lori said. everyone walked up to rick “this is dale, jim, carol, sophia, ed, moraleses family, Mrs. Wong and everyone else” glenn said. *later everyone is sitting around a campfire and eating and rick is sitting with his family and talking to everyone “i cant believe whats happened here what ARE these things?” rick said “their walkers if you get bitten once you get infected” dale said “shit shit shit thats not good” rick said “RICK dont swear in front of carl god damn it” lori said “okay sorry” rick said glenn was sitting with Mrs. Wong “i’m so glad you’re okay, sorry about john” she said and held his hand “thank you we were best friends since kindergarten, I just cant believe hes really gone…” later that night rick and lori were sleeping in their tent “i cant believe everything thats happened lori, I had to KILL someone because he was being a racist PRICK” rick said “it’s okay. were hear now i love you rick” lori said and kissed him in the distance shane is watching them angrily. “how dare rick come here and steal him away i’ll get him for this!” rick woke up next to lori and they had sex the night before and carl was also asleep. rick woke up and met with carol who was cleaning his things “thank you for cleaning my things” rick said “your welcome! these are some of the things i do and we all have to pitch in heres a grenade i found it” carol gave rick a grenade “thank you carol” “your welcome rick” everyone heard a shot coming from the forest “what was that it came from the forest LET’S GO” glenn said and he and rick and shane and others ran into the forest and found Mrs. Wong being bitten by a walker and she screamed and fell down and glenn roared in anger “NOOOOOOOO” glenn shouted a crossbow came flying through the air and it killed the walker, rick turned and looked and it was a redneck “damn, mrs. wong is dead, she was one of the good ones these undead assholes have gone too far” daryl said “who the fuck are you I’m daryl dixon” rick looked at daryl and daryl looked at rick “I have to tell you something i’m rick grimes and i killed your brother” daryl became angered “fuck you! that was my brother you killed, my brotheeeeer” daryl shouted and shot a crossbow at rick but rick rolled out of the way and kicked the crossbow out of daryls hand “were not enemies I’m going back to find him” rick said and punched daryl in the stomach and daryl punched rick in the stomach “no i’m going to find him myself its something I gotta do” daryl said and he jumped on his motorcycle and left to the city “godspeed we’ve lost too many people already” glenn said Category:Life of the Dead: Origins